


Red Eyes

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is affected by red kryptonite, smallville style. Which means that instead of becoming evil, she decides to act on sexual feelings she's been repressing. So Kara finds the one she is attracted to and makes her feelings clear. How does Lucy respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something entirely new yet oh so familiar was coursing through Kara’s veins. It thrummed inside her body and pulsed like a stereo in her chest; like barely audible music now turned to full volume. It didn’t frighten her, maybe it should have, but instead she reveled in it. She fanned the flames of the heat pouring through her limbs like magma and pooling between her legs, stoking them higher and higher and feeling like she was finally _free_.

Her acute sense of hearing picked up on the sound she’d been searching for, even breaths she could identify in a roaring crowd, a heartbeat she couldn’t tune out even when she wanted to. Her smile grew feral and she slipped away from Alex and Hank who were sparring together in the ring. Her steps were silent as she charged down the hall, twisted to the left and continued down the steps. Her eyes were locked on their target, and they flashed red with no one there to see it, and Kara too far gone to ever know what happened.

When the door she sought appeared she wasted no time knocking, but strode right in, startling the occupant of the office. Lucy jumped from her desk, eyeing Kara with confusion but before she could get a word out Kara had kicked the door shut behind her and paced directly over to Lucy. She didn’t stop until she reached the other woman’s personal space, holding her lips just a mere inch away from Lucy’s.

“Kara what the hell are you doing?” she spoke, just one notch below raising her voice.

Kara’s smirk quirked up even more, before she husked out, “What we’ve both been wanting for a long time. I see the way you look at me; I know you can feel the way I look at you. I can hear your heart rate pick up every time I come near you.”

Lucy swallowed hard, and clutched Kara’s biceps, fighting the urge to groan at the feeling of the strong muscle beneath the sleeves of Supergirl’s shirt. She inhaled sharply at the desire shimmering between them. But something felt off about this. Maybe Lucy didn’t know Kara like this, intimately enough to know how Kara approaches someone sexually, but there was something that just didn’t feel right. Something in her gut was pulling at her, telling her that she needed to stop this, no matter how good it felt having Kara that close to her.

“Do I have your permission?” Kara purred silkily, and she looked up into Lucy’s eyes, licking her lips.

Lucy was about to say that they needed to stop, but that was when hazel eyes that Lucy had adored for so long flashed red and dark lead colored veins glowed in Kara’s face, and Lucy’s stomach dropped.

She grabbed Kara’s cheeks and stared into her crimson eyes, searching her face frantically.

“Kara! What’s wrong? What happened!” She cried out alarmed, panic seeping into her limbs.

“Nothing happened.” Kara spoke in confusion, but her voice seemed to have almost drifted off, as if her mind was galaxies away.

“I have to get you to the med bay right now.” Lucy insisted urgently. She pushed Kara out of her personal space and grabbed her hand, hastily propelling them out the door and tugging Kara down the halls towards the medical bay.

* * *

 

Bright fluorescent lights sliced into Kara’s eyes as soon as she tried to open them, making her wince and squint. She was on her back, staring up at the ceiling and as she fought her way back to consciousness, the memories assaulted her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she couldn’t suppress a sob. She heard feet scuffling toward her and voices calling her name. Soon Alex’s face came into her line of sight, smiling encouragingly down at her.

“What happened to me?” Kara whispered, looking up to her sister in despair.

“You were affected by red kryptonite Kara. It’s all that bastard Lord’s fault. We reversed the effects, you’re going to be fine, I promise.” Alex’s voice rung with emotion, but her smile stayed the same as she tucked a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear.

Kara gulped and squeezed her eyes tight before she gathered up the courage to speak again, “Lucy?”

“I’m here,” a voice spoke softly from nearby.

Kara immediately shuffled herself up in an attempt at sitting and searched for the source of the voice. Standing not far away with her arms crossed and looking slightly uncomfortable was Lucy.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for how I behaved, Lucy, please…” Kara choked out through her tears.

Lucy turned to Alex, with a beseeching look for privacy in her eyes, and Alex nodded to her in understanding. Once Alex had disappeared, Lucy quickly approached Kara and took her hand.

“You don’t need to apologize, Kara. You were drugged essentially, you had no control and you didn’t do anything wrong. I mean even all messed up from the red kryptonite you were still very concerned with my permission.” Lucy spoke soothingly.

“Did I hurt you?” Lucy had never heard Kara’s voice so small.

“No, you didn’t. I promise.” Lucy reassured, “Please don’t be embarrassed, you weren’t in control.”

“Right,” Kara whispered, “Right, yeah I guess that’s it.” She lay back down and turned her eyes to the ceiling, but she didn’t let go of Lucy’s hand.

* * *

 

Three weeks has passed since Kara was cleansed of the red kryptonite, and she hadn’t stopped thinking about Lucy. She’d spent many nights turning over in her head what had happened. How she’d never let herself feel such want before. The look in Lucy’s eyes when they were so close they could have kissed. And the beating of her heart sped up every time. It wasn’t just the red kryptonite, she knew she wanted Lucy and she could only hope Lucy wanted her too.

Her frustration had only continued to mount, and she tried to get an idea for how Lucy was feeling about her but the woman was impossible to read. Every interaction at the DEO had been tense and strictly professional. Kara had just about resigned to the idea that she had misinterpreted Lucy’s reaction to her advances, that the woman had no interest in her.

One day, however, as she was leaving the DEO, Lucy looked to Kara and, thinking the hero wasn’t watching her, she let her eyes hungrily roam the blonde’s figure. As she turned, her face became forlorn before she schooled it back into expressionless and swept out the door. Feeling fire burning in her from her face to her core, Kara knew she needed to find an answer once and for all. She needed to know how Lucy felt.

That night, once the sun had gone down but before Lucy would be asleep, Kara took flight. Instead of her usual uniform she dressed in all black, hoping to avoid being seen by those out on the streets. She landed lightly on Lucy’s balcony after just a few moments. When she was faced with the overwhelming presentation of the simple glass doors before her, she paused. Through the glass she could see Lucy writing something at her desk in her home office. After gathering up her courage, she finally walked forward and rapped on the glass.

Lucy jumped at the noise, and began searching around wildly for the source of it. When her eyes found Supergirl standing outside her home she felt her heart jump to her throat and both she and her chair went flailing backwards. Kara, watching from outside as this transpired, shouted through the glass.

“Are you okay?”

“No I am not okay! What the hell are you doing outside my door? Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?” Lucy retorted as she attempted to lift herself off the floor, fighting with the chair to do so. Kara didn’t know how to respond, so she kept her mouth shut and waited to be let in.

Eventually Lucy righted herself and after huffing out in frustration, she slid the door open and motioned for Kara to come inside.

“So what are you doing here?” She repeated, less angrily and more confused.

Kara smiled at her shyly and realized that for all she had planned to get to this moment, she had never figured out what she wanted to say once she got there. So she decided to simply lay all her cards on the table.

“We need to talk about what happened when I was under the influence of the red kryptonite.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was requested, the second part of this story. Enjoy some smut everybody. Also please please give me feedback. This is the first time I have ever written smut, and I need to know, is it sexy? Is it awful? Should I hide in a cave??

_“We need to talk about what happened when I was under the influence of the red kryptonite.”_

Lucy’s eyes went wide, and she tried to contain her look of panic. “Kara we already talked about this in the med bay. You weren’t in control, that it was just because of the red kryptonite.” As she spoke, Lucy refused to meet Kara in the eye. Kara breathed in deeply, before using her finger to tilt Lucy’s chin up to look at her.

“That’s not entirely true.”

“What?” Lucy breathed out, eyes showing panic again, and maybe, just maybe a spark of hope.

“The approaching you at work, which is so not the time or place, and the complete brazenness, yeah that was the red kryptonite. Wanting to be near you, wanting to touch you, wanting to be yours, wanting to have sex with you, all of that was there before. The kryptonite didn’t make my attraction to you appear, it just made me not want to hold it back anymore.” Kara confessed. She stepped a little closer and allowed her hands to hover over Lucy’s hips, heart beating out of her chest. “I just want to know how you feel about that. What you’re thinking.”

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to process the information that had been revealed to her. She concentrated on keeping her breathing under control, before she made up her mind. She gripped the kryptonian’s wrists and moved the woman’s hands so that they were resting on her hips. “I think…” she inched her face a little closer, “I think I like it when you’re brazen.”

Kara clenched her jaw in anticipation. She gently squeezed the curves of Lucy’s hips before she made her mind up about her next move. She brought her face as close to Lucy’s as possible without touching, and whispered, “Oh I can be brazen.”

Lucy grinned salaciously and looked up to Kara with hooded eyes, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Kara needed no further invitation. She closed the gap between them and kissed Lucy with everything she had. As they kept kissing Kara began to move them forward, continuing until Lucy’s back was against the wall. She pulled away for a moment, to try and get a read on Lucy. After Lucy leaned forward minutely towards her, she stepped closer to her again, her pupils blown wide with lust. Leaning forward until her lips were pressed to the shell of the other woman’s ear, drawing out a sharp breath from the dark haired woman in response, she whispered into her ear, “Do you want me to stop?”

As she waited for Lucy to respond, she nuzzled her nose into the woman’s hair and ran her hand over the skin of Lucy’s clavicle and neck. Lucy gulped, but she couldn’t push down what she had been shoving away for months. Without conscious thought her hand wove into Kara’s hair and her leg wrapped itself around the superhero’s waist. “No, don’t stop.” She spoke softly, with heavy breath and eyes closed as Kara’s lips and teeth began working on her pulse point.

After long moments of worshipping the skin of her neck, nipping and soothing the pulse beneath her mouth, Kara leaned back once more. There was an already purpling spot where her teeth had been and the satisfaction of marking her territory made her grin smugly. She ran her hands down the sides of Lucy’s body, one migrating down to her ass and pulling their hips tight together.

“I can feel you vibrating, I know I have an effect on you,” Kara claimed, pulling Lucy’s earlobe between her lips and sucking it into her mouth. If Lucy wanted brazen, brazen she would get. So she pulled her mouth back and ground her hips once against Lucy’s and the soldier groaned and bucked her hips in response. Kara continued rolling her hips and resumed her earlier work, murmuring against the skin of Lucy’s neck, “You affect me too. I don’t know how I’ve waited this long to taste you. Do you want to see what you do to me?”

Eyes closed and head tipped back against the wall, Lucy bit her lip and nodded. She instantly felt strong fingers close over her wrist and drag her hand forward, stopping briefly at the waistband of Kara’s pants, then pushing Lucy’s fingers beneath it. Lucy let her hand be guided past a tuft of coarse hairs and down to soft, swollen lips.

“Jesus, you’re soaked.” She groaned again.

“You do that to me,” Kara whispered thickly. She released the wrist she was still gripping and brought her hand up to grasp Lucy’s chin and bring their lips together in a kiss that was anything but docile. It seared through Lucy’s brain as Kara bit her bottom lip and proceeded to demand entrance to her mouth, to which Lucy immediately relented, feeling Kara’s tongue probe into her mouth to explore every corner. She began to stroke the wet softness beneath her fingers where her hand still remained between Kara’s legs, but before she could get far Kara was releasing Lucy’s lips and backing far enough away that Lucy had to drop her leg back to the ground. She caught herself before she fell, then looked to Kara who was watching her with a light smirk on her puppy dog face.

“What-“ Lucy breathed out, looking down at her glistening fingers.

“Not yet.” Was all Kara said as she moved closer to Lucy again, instantly pinning the other woman to the wall again. Both hands gripped the dark haired woman’s ass this time and Kara looked Lucy dead in the eye when she said, “Now I’m going to tell you what I want. I want to tear your clothes apart, taste every inch of you, and make you come all over my face. What I want to know is what you want. Cause if you want me to stop I’ll leave right now and pretend this never happened. But if what you want aligns with what I want, well then we can have some fun. So tell me, Lucy Lane, what do you want?”

Swallowing hard, and not breaking eye contact, Lucy responded simply, “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk right.”

And that was all Kara needed. Before Lucy could blink the fabric of her shirt was ripped open and her bra was on the other side of the room, making her wonder not for the first time what the experience of being intimate with a super hero was going to be like. But she wasn’t given much time to think on it because soon Kara was roughly cupping her right breast and dragging her thumb across the nipple causing Lucy to suck in a sharp breath. When Kara’s lips closed around the pebbled skin of her left nipple she let out a hiss and carded her fingers through blonde hair.

Kara’s mouth was hot and insistent against her chest, tugging the nipple with her teeth and soothing the bite with her tongue. But as soon as she began Kara was raising her head again and singing Lucy’s lips with a hot kiss. Soon Lucy’s head was swimming in a fog and Kara’s mouth was everywhere, and it only served to drive Lucy higher and higher. She moaned and cried out when Kara hit sensitive spots and she felt like she was drifting. But she crashed back down to earth all too quickly when the superhero removed her mouth and roaming hands and Lucy felt like wind had been sucked from her lungs.

Before she had a chance to get her bearings, the backs of her thighs were being gripped and she was being lifted off her feet and slammed against the wall behind her. Her legs wound around Kara’s waist instinctively while her hands scrabbled for purchase against the wall, and the last vestiges of her shirt were slipped from her arms. Needing to feel skin on skin, Lucy grasped at the hem of Kara’s shirt and lifted it off the blonde’s body, eyes drinking in the newly exposed flesh. Kara ground her hips against Lucy’s again, providing friction she desperately needed, and Lucy’s head lolled onto Kara’s shoulder. A tongue licked its way between the valley of her breasts, then teeth sunk into the top swell of the left one. Lucy knew her body must be covered in bites and marks by now, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when it felt like that.

Just as Lucy got used to the new position it switched up on her again, and soon her feet landed on the floor with a sharp thump. She couldn’t keep her balance, and Kara had to catch her before she toppled over. She breathed heavily, and her skin was flushed red from exhilaration and arousal. Kara took a moment to look into Lucy’s eyes, but not long, because in a motion that Lucy’s naked eye couldn’t follow, Kara was behind the other woman. Hands were all over her again, but nowhere near where Lucy needed them, and she all but whined out. Kara chuckled in her ear, but she didn’t move forward. Instead she caressed Lucy, in a way that was almost reverent, and Lucy tried to remember the last time someone had touched her like that.

“Is this okay? You said you wanted brazen and I-“ Kara cut herself off there, she was terrified of being too aggressive and upsetting Lucy, and she waited on baited breath for the other woman’s response.

“Yes, god Kara.” Lucy spoke and her head dropped backwards on Kara’s shoulder. A pleasant roll surged through her stomach that Kara had taken care to check on her, and she continued, “This is incredible, please don’t stop.”

And then they were moving rapidly forwards until Lucy’s legs hit her desk. Things from her desk, her laptop included, were thrown to the floor in a sweep and Lucy’s cheek was pressed against oak as her body was bent over the desk. Cold air met her legs as her pants were torn from her. Her skin tight boy shorts were gone in a split second after that.

“You look so gorgeous like this, ass in the air for me.” Kara whispered, almost to herself more than anything. Gentle kisses were pressed to her spine, but soon teeth were biting into her ass cheek and Lucy wondered if any part of her would be left unclaimed by Kara by the time this was through. Kara stood once more, and finally, finally, fingers were slipping between Lucy’s dripping folds.

“You’re dripping." Kara spoke in awe, thrilled and stunned to have this kind of effect on her lover.

“Please, Kara, I need you. Now!” Lucy demanded, moving her hips against the fingers still stroking her, trying desperately to get more friction.

“My pleasure,” Kara hummed, as she slipped in one finger. She moved it slowly, allowing Lucy to adjust to the intrusion. She waited a few minutes until her finger was slipping easily in and out, before she murmured. “More?” she asked.

“Yes.” Lucy replied, turning the ‘s’ into a long hiss as Kara sunk two fingers knuckle deep into Lucy’s cunt. She repeated her previous maneuver going slowly at first, but soon Lucy was pushing back on her fingers and she quickly picked up the pace, pumping vigorously in and out, corkscrewing her fingers and pressing frequently on the spongy patch she found. Not knowing quite when it happened, Kara started feeling her more animalistic urges drawn out of her. Soon she was using her hips to slam her fingers in harder, loving the way Lucy’s silky walls felt around her fingers and the way Lucy rocked with each thrust. The desk moved forward inch by inch with each of their movements and Lucy’s legs began to shake.

She pressed her forehead into the desk and clawed the surface in front of her, leaving nail marks in the wood. “I’m so close, Kara,” she breathed out, feeling the coil tighten low in her abdomen. Kara’s response was to reach around with her other hand and begin rubbing circles over Lucy’s hardened clit.

“Oh god!” Lucy cried and her knees buckled. Kara leaned over her, her hips and hand still thrusting and bit Lucy’s shoulder, waiting. Seconds later she could feel Lucy’s muscles grip her fingers more tightly, trying to draw them in further, and not long after that they clamped down completely. Lucy shook, and she called out Kara’s name in a hushed whisper over and over.

Her legs gave out, and she began to slump to the floor, but Kara’s hips caught hers and held her up against the desk. Eventually her spasms slowed and she began sucking in normal breaths again. She tried to face Kara from her position on the desk, and said with a hoarse voice, “That was…”

“Not so fast, I still haven’t lived up to my word yet.” Kara grinned wickedly, and before Lucy could figure out what she meant, she was being pulled up and spun around on the desk so her back was pressed to it. When Kara sank to her knees in front of her, she turned her gaze to the ceiling and bit her lip in anticipation. Soon she was crying out again as the flat of Kara’s tongue laved her sex from bottom to top. It stroked her deeply, slowly, languidly at first. Kara guided both of her thighs and threw them over her shoulders, before grabbing onto the woman’s ass and standing, pulling Lucy’s bottom half with her. Lucy’s ass was pressed to the hero’s chest and Kara’s face was turned down, buried between Lucy’s thighs as her tongue began to work faster. Lucy flailed and grabbed for the desk as she was lifted up.

The tendons in her neck stood out as she strained and writhed under Kara’s mouth. The blonde woman began drawing loops over Lucy’s cunt, starting at her opening, dipping in as deeply as she could work the muscle, then up to her clit where she’d flick the hardened nub with the tip of her tongue. She was trying hard to focus and not get lost in Lucy’s sex. She’d never tasted anything like this, she’d never felt anything like this, and she found she couldn’t quite get enough. As Kara slid her tongue back down once more she chose to focus even more. So she straightened and tightened the muscle of her tongue and began thrusting it inside Lucy. Lucy, for her part, had abandoned all her reserve and was panting heavily, moaning loudly, and gripping the desk for life.

When Kara eventually moved up to her clit and drew it into her mouth, sucking fiercely, it was over. Lucy clamped her legs tight around Kara’s head, the skin of her thighs soft against Kara’s cheeks, and she shouted unintelligibly. The edges of her vision started to go white and she drew in deep breaths. When she could finally see and breathe once more, Kara had set her down gently on the desk. The blonde head was still bobbing between her legs, cleaning her up and tasting every last drop.

When she felt strong enough, Lucy sat herself up and leaned on her elbows. She reached for Kara and stroked through honey blonde tresses tenderly. Kara looked up to her and smiled cockily. But there was a hint of nervousness and doubt to her voice when she piped up next.

“How was that? Are you okay?” Lucy couldn’t stop herself from laughing, and Kara’s face morphed into concern and confusion. Realizing this, Lucy closed her mouth quickly, and cupped Kara’s cheek.

“Oh Kara, that was, that was amazing. And I am so much better than okay. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had an orgasm like that?”

A deep blush settled over Kara’s face, and she gave a goofy smile. She shrugged a little, and continued to stroke the soft skin of Lucy’s thighs with her fingers. Lucy slid off the desk and knelt on the floor so she was eye to eye with Kara.

Lucy smiled and suppressed another laugh, "Who would have figured you for a biter?"

Kara's blushed flamed crimson, but she managed to look directly in Lucy's eyes and say, "There are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

“Really now?” Lucy responded. She leaned forward and pressed kisses to Kara’s face, “I think it’s time I learn about some of that, and it's definitely time for me to show you a thing or two about myself. You are wearing far too many clothes. What do you say we move this to my bedroom?”

Hours later, both women lay tangled in the only sheet they hadn’t managed to kick off the bed, just simply taking everything in. Kara pecked Lucy’s nose with a gentle kiss and twined their fingers together. Suddenly Lucy became very serious. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked down to Kara. Kara watched her, afraid she’d done something wrong.

“If you tell anyone I like being topped, I will find a way to kick your super butt.” Lucy cautioned, and Kara laughed deeply.


End file.
